


Duty before the heart.

by Blazescarlet



Series: Silver Millennium fairy tales [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Relationships, Backstory, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Implied Relationships, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Planetary Queen, Princess Darlene is Minako Aino, Red String of Fate, Silver Millennium Era, conflicted feelings, mother-daughter talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazescarlet/pseuds/Blazescarlet
Summary: Princess Darlene was no stranger to love. Yet, the Venusian Princess has found none for her own. Besides her duty to Princess Serenity would always come first, no matter what her heart says. So why was she tied to certain Shitennou, whom in which she had only just met?
Relationships: Prince Endymion & Kunzite, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Princess Darlene/Kunzite
Series: Silver Millennium fairy tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865953
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make this a long one. I might have added some unnecessary information but there is a lot of backstory for my AU series. This story is set in the same universe as Wings of Serenity and is part of a collection called Silver Millennium fairy tales, a collection of stories detailing events that happened during the time Iris and her senshi as well as Serena absence. Also I tried looking up information for both Kunzite and Adonis (Phantom Ace from Sailor V) but there was little information for the both of them, so I'm not certain of there looks and there outfits.

"Have you ever been in love before, Lena?"

Princess Darlene had been working on the Moon Princess's hair when the question came to her. It was questions like these that helped the young ladies pass the time, especially since the Serenity's hair was a nightmare to work with. Somehow Darlene managed to deal with it. Yet, there was something about the young Princess's question that bothered Darlene.  
  
Love was not an easy topic for the Princess of Venus. Despite being born of the planet of love, Darlene herself wasn't so lucky when it came to love. She had many suitors who wanted her hand in marriage but Darlene refused all of them. Even her own Mother, Queen Aphrodite, had tried to help her - though Aphrodite's definition of the word 'help' meant that arranging dates for daughter without said daughters acknowledgement. Even now as she was living on the Moon, her Mother was still sending her letters involving courtships. Darlene loved her Mother but sometimes she could be overbearing.  
  
As Darlene had stated many times before, both to her Mother and to the suitors, her duty comes first. As a member of Princess Serenity's inner court her duty was to protect the Moon Princess, just like her Mother before her. She didn't expect those suitors to understand, after all men don't like it when women were taking over their duties. (Honestly though, if they ever met Princess Aurelia none of them would last a day with her.) But with her Mother she thought she would at least be understanding with her beliefs.  
  
Clearly, she was wrong.  
  
When Aphrodite was younger she had a nasty habit of interfering with other people's love life. It wasn't out of malice, though Aphrodite herself had trouble finding a suitable partner - At one point she was seeing two different people. Of Course, Aphrodite put it down to her wanting to help her people and her friends out. Her friends, however, didn't want Aphrodite's help and had told her multiple times that it wasn't needed.  
  
But, at one point when she was meeting with her fellows Queens, it looked like the redhead Queen was changing for the better. She admitted to her mistakes and vowed to raise her daughter to follow her duty. That's why Darlene thought her Mother would be understanding with her beliefs. For a while Aphrodite made good to her promise. She guided her daughter whenever she was training. But, old habits die hard, and eventually Aphrodite went back into her old habits.  
  
At first it was nothing serious and it didn't bother her. If anything Aphrodite was just telling her about the traditions of there planet. Though She'll never admit it, she had always found the traditions of her planet strange and controversial. Polygamy was practiced on her home planet, it was practiced since the days of Gods and Goddess - though, for a while Polygamy was abolished by the Granddaughter of the Goddess of Love. Eventually, the practice came back and was reinstated by her Grandmother.  
  
Honestly, her own family heritage was just as complicated as Serenity's.  
  
Then things changed one day when she found somebody waiting for her in throne room. Aphrodite and her husband, King Andros, told her that he wanted to court her and he was from a noble house. He was handsome with neatly combed light brown hair and sparking blue eye, he was wearing a suit of gold. Though she wasn't happy about it, and she did express her concerns with her parents, she did agree to a date with him. Whilst she did enjoy herself she didn't have any feelings towards him, and that she wasn't ready to fully dive into a proper courtship.  
  
"Darlene, are you alright?"  
  
Darlene blinked. She was so caught up with her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Serenity looking at her in concern. It was touching, really. Serenity might be forgetful at times, and a bit clumsy, but she did care about her friends. They weren't related by any means but the two of them could easily pass over as Sisters - twin sisters, as Serenity and Darlene were so similar to each other.  
  
"I'm fine." Darlene replied, though she said it more to herself out of assurance. She gave Serenity's hair a once over before she was completely satisfied with it. "There! All done."  
  
Serenity smiled, giving herself the one over as she looked into the mirror. "Thank you, Lena. I swear your a natural when it comes to this."  
  
"I just know how to deal with long hair. Most of the Queens and Princesses on my home planet had trouble with their hair so knowing how to deal with it comes in handy." Darlene replied. "Now then, shall we take our afternoon tea?"  
  
Serenity agreed with her. Despite how unladylike it was, her mouth was always watering with the promise of delicious treats. Darlene smiled at her and guided her to the windows where a table with two chairs waiting for them. Darlene loved Serenity's room, it looked like something out of fairy table.  
  
The walls were pastel pink and on the floor was a white carpet. On the celling was a gold chandelier and the windows were covered by lace curtains. The room was furnished with all the necessities. There was four posted wooden bed with white covers and fully pillows, the bed itself had pale pink lace curtains and wrap around the posts were flowers. There was a large wardrobe, a chest of draws with vases on the top with flowers in them, a white vanity with all of the necessities. Near the doors that lead out to the balcony there was three couches with a table in the middle, that was mostly used whenever Serenity had all of friends in the room. In front of the couches and table was a fireplace.  
  
The Princesses sat down. Darlene picked up the tea pot and started to pour for herself and Serenity, her hands were much more steadier then Serenity's and she could be so clumsy at times. She placed Serenity's tea cup before her, then so reach for hers. She was about to take a sip of her tea when she noticed Serenity staring at her with curiosity.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Serenity said.  
  
"Oh, right." Darlene said. "No. I have never been in love before. I have been on numerous courtships, thanks to my Mother, but I have never been in love with somebody before."  
  
"You haven't found the right person yet, have you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No. Its strange, as maiden from Venus and the self proclaimed Goddess of Love, I should be able to find a suitable partner right away. But, no matter what situation I'm in - be it in a courtship or just somebody who I have seen - I feel nothing for that person. There's no connection." Darlene explained as best she could. "I can usually see when people make a good match, I did the same for Aurelia and Cordelia, but no matter what I can't see that for myself."  
  
Darlene smiled weakly. "I might never find somebody to love."  
  
"Don't say that, Lena. I'm sure you'll find somebody." Serenity replied.  
  
"Like you did, you mean." Darlene playfully jibbed. The she turned all serious for a moment. "You know if anybody were to find out that you are in love with Prince Endymion and that you two are seeing each other, the both of you could get in trouble. I know I have been chaperoning these little outings but we have to be careful, Selene."  
  
"I know, Lena, but he's just so handsome. Not to mention wonderful. And he so sweet and charming and..." Serenity said dreamily.  
  
Darlene shook her head. Honestly, Serenity was such a daydreamer. There had been many times where she or her fellow Princesses had tried to 'wake' Serenity from her daydreams. Most of the time it wasn't easy. Serenity had such wonderful thoughts that it was hard to break her out of her daydreams. They had asked her what they were about. She didn't tell them everything, she knew she would be scolded for having such thoughts, but the Moon Princess told them what she had been thinking about.  
  
She had been daydreaming about Earth. What was it truly like down there. What natural beauty awaits down there. What secrets were awaiting down there. Not everybody was happy with such thoughts. Aithne had scolded her even suggesting going down to Earth in the first place. Halimeda told her that she should put her studies first as they were very important. Josephine had the same feelings as her but she was more interested in what vegetation was growing on Earth. Herself? Well, she was split down the middle. She would have liked to see what was done there but at the same time she had to keep Serenity away from Earth. Especially, after the reports she was receiving.  
  
Darlene recalled the first time she went down to Earth. Serenity was meant to be doing mandatory Princess lessons, at the request of her Mother, yet the young Princess never made it to the library. Darlene had a feeling that she had snuck down to Earth again, though this time the feelings was much more stronger. So, after transforming into Sailor Venus, she went down to Earth to look for her wayward Princess.  
  
She could tell why the Princess was so mesmerised by it. The landscape was picturesque. There were flowers blooming everywhere. The skies were cloudless and the sun was shining brightly, she felt the warmth of it on her skin.  
  
Eventually, she found the Princess in the arms of another. The person in question was a young man, perhaps not that much older then Serenity, with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue bodysuit with a navy blue breastplate, a silver piece of armour that protected his waist and lower back with extended pieces to guard his hips. He also had knee-high armoured boots in navy blue and a black cape with red on the inside, the cape was attached to silver shoulder guards. Around his waist was a brown sash, a hilt was connected to the sash which had a sword inside.  
  
That's when she felt it, the same feeling she felt before. It was growing stronger and it was coming from Serenity and this young man. Darlene was trying to deny it but there was no mistaking the connection she felt. They were in love and there was a red string of fate tying them together. And, there would be hell to pay if anybody were to separate them. Which was unfortunate as the people of the Moon and the people of Earth weren't meant to interact with each other, that rule had been instated by Serenity's own Grandmother. The Lunarians were only meant to watch over and protect the people of Earth.  
  
Sailor Venus went over to them. She wasn't going to reprimand them, she was certain Princess Aithne would have if she found them instead. The only thing she was going to do was make sure that Serenity okay, find out who this mysterious person and take her Princess home safely. Serenity had introduced him as Endymion, the crowned Prince of Earth. She had questions for the lovebirds, mostly for Endymion but the Prince didn't seem to mind much. He told her how much he loved her and that he would protect her no matter what. She was honestly a breath of fresh air against the current rabble he had seen before.  
  
Satisfied with the answers she received Sailor Venus, perhaps against her better judgement, decided to allow the lovebirds to keep seeing each other. Of course, there were some conditions that came after. She would chaperone Princess Serenity whenever the two of them wanted to meet, and that she would keep an eye on them from a distance. Both parties were happy with the conditions and after a heartfelt good bye Serenity and Sailor Venus returned to the Moon. For a while they were able to keep it a secret but, eventually, there fellow Princess found out about it. As expected Aithne was the only one who had trouble with it but, after some reasonable words and some careful planning, every agreed that they would take turns chaperoning Serenity and Endymion's meetings.  
  
Darlene was thankful for the others understanding, even if Aithne still had her concerns for the couple. Even now, as she was drinking her tea, she knew better then to try and break the red string of fate. Though she would never express she was envies for the young couple. Her duty would always come first, and her heart would come second. But, just for once, it would be nice if she had somebody who she could love.

* * *

"Princess Darlene, your Mother wishes to see you."  
  
Darlene was back on her home planet. She had only been there for a day and she had already put herself back to work. Though breaks like these were uncommon, especially since she would have to go back and forth to Venus and the Moon, she was grateful for a change of scenery. And, she was certain that the Moon Princess would be in good company - today was Princess Josephine turn to escort Serenity and she knew the Princess of Jupiter would pack a picnic basket for her.  
  
She was in her study when was interrupted. Already dressed for the day is her yellow gown, she had been busy going over reports which detailed a slavery operation. She was studying the map before her, trying to find the best spot to ambush the operation that would be on route, when there was knock at her door. She allowed the person to come in and in walked a tall young man she had never seen before. He had white hair and grey eyes, and he was wearing a soldiers uniform. On his forehead, surprisingly, was an all to familiar symbol - a heart shaped symbol with a cross at the bottom in orange.  
  
"Thank you, I'll see her now." Darlene said. She was about to leave the room when she stop in front of him. "Forgive me for my bluntness but who are you? I haven't seen you before."  
  
The man offered her a smile. "Its not trouble at all, My lady. My name is Adonis. I joined your father's guard a few months ago. I believe you were still stationed on the moon when I arrived. "  
  
"I was. I might be the crowned Princess of Venus, but my duty is to Princess Serenity." Darlene replied.  
  
"It must be time consuming then if your there for months on end." Adonis observed.  
  
"Sometimes. I am allowed to come and go as I please, on the condition that one of my fellow Princesses is available to protect her." Darlene told him. "We might be of equal rank but we all look out for each other. I don't mean to speak ill of her but Serenity is in no position to protect herself. She hasn't come into her powers, yet so somebody must be with her at all times in case something were to happened."  
  
"She must be lucky to have somebody like you as her friend." Adonis said. He offered her arm. "Shall we get going, My lady? Your Mother must be waiting for you. And we don't want to keep the Queen of Venus waiting now, do we?"  
  
For a moment she had forgotten about her Mother, though she knew better then to keep her own Mother waiting. She accepted his arm and together they left the room. As strange as it was, especially since the man walking along side was a soldier, she didn't mind his company. Though, if anybody else were to notice the pair they probably would've thought that they were a couple. If that was the case then Darlene would have been quick to dispel any rumours. It was just a friendly gesture - nothing more, nothing less. Adonis was just escorting her to her Mother's chambers.  
  
As they were walking Darlene was making polite conversation with Adonis. It turns out Adonis came from a small family. His Mother had died from an illness a few years ago, but he still had his Father and his Sister. When Darlene asked him why he decided to join the Venusian army he told that whilst his family were doing in terms of money Adonis felt that it was only necessary that he did his fair share. On top of that he had the capabilities of a warrior and he hoped that one day he would be able to fight for the royal family.  
  
Soon they were outside the Queens chambers. Darlene removed her arm from Adonis, to her relief they hadn't been stopped by anybody. Adonis bowed to her and in return Darlene curtsied, after that the soldier left her. The blonde knock on the door and, a few seconds later, she was allowed to come in. Her Mother was sitting behind the desk, on top of it were a few papers and a tea set.  
  
Queen Aphrodite was a beautiful women. She had long red hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress with light orange tulle, around her waist were white flowers. At the top of gown was a pink bow and on top of bow was a heart shaped brooch with her planetary symbol in the middle, underneath the bow were two sets of pink beads. On her arms were long white fingerless gloves with gold bracelets on each arm. On her shoulders were yellow ruffles and around her neck was a pink pearl necklace pendant.  
  
Darlene smiled at her Mother. "You wished to see me, Mother?"  
  
"I did, sweetheart." Her Mother replied. She gestured to the spare seat in front of her. "Please, take a seat. We have urgent matters that need to be discussed."  
  
Darlene did as her Mother asked, though she was worried about what her Mother wanted to tell her. She hoped it wasn't another courtship or a marriage proposal that needed to be deal with swiftly less Venus ends up going to war - though, judging by her Mother tone of voice she could tell that her Mother was troubled by something.  
  
"What's wrong, Mother?" Darlene asked. "You seemed troubled by something."  
  
"I am, sweetheart, and I believe my troubles concern the Moon as well. Much like yourself I can usually sense when people make a good match, or when somebody heart belongs to another. However, this time my senses were directed at Earth." Aphrodite told her.  
  
Darlene tried her best to not let her fears get the best of her. Did her Mother know about Serenity and Endymion forbidden meetings?  
  
"For a while now I have sensed small amount of affection coming from Earth, mostly from the Golden Kingdom. I know that Queen Amaryllis and King Asher have a Son so I thought the affection was coming from him and a lady he was courting." Aphrodite explained. "However, and just as I felt it again not that long ago, the affection started to grow and after a certain amount of time passes the affection dimes and it starts creating a chain. The chain is connection from Earth to the Moon."  
  
Darlene felt her heart freeze. There was no mistaking her Mother's words.  
  
"Y-you know, don't you?" Darlene whispered.  
  
"About Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion? Yes, sweetheart. I do know about there meetings." Aphrodite said. "And, that's why am I concern about it."  
  
"I... I tried to stop it. I tried putting an end to Serenity's wonderings." The blonde Princess said. "If anything I've made it worse."  
  
"Stopping it would've just made her more eager to visit Earth, to visit Endymion. You have done nothing wrong, Darlene. Neither have Serenity and Endymion, though many wouldn't agree with it." The redhead said. "Nobody fight against love."  
  
Darlene was puzzled by her Mother words. How can she be okay with this forbidden love? How can she be okay with her not being able to put a stop to it?  
  
"I don't understand. How are you okay with this? Relation between the Moon and the Earth are forbidden. The Queen's own Mother put that rule into place" Darlene said. "If anybody were to find out about this then it would be disastrous for all of us."  
  
"I understand where you are coming from, Darlene, and you have every right to be concerned. The situation with the rebels on Earth is growing each day and I fear something dangerous would happen if anybody finds out about this." Aphrodite replied. "However, if by some rare miracle the situation with the rebels dies down and nothing disastrous happens, then perhaps Serenity and Endymion can be with each other."  
  
Aphrodite paused for a moment before continuing. "The people of Earth wouldn't be happy with it, and Endymion will have to forsake his title to be with Serenity - that's one worse case scenario. The other I don't want to speak about. However, lets say everybody is okay with this and they allow the marriage to happen, then Serenity and Endymion could bring in a new era. One that would join the Earth and the Moon together."  
  
Well, if her Mother put it like that then perhaps Serenity and Endymion could end up together. They could bring in a new era of peace, perhaps a new dynasty as well. They could make it work, perhaps they could split there time between Earth and the Moon - it wouldn't be ideal at first but they could plan around it. Of course, not everybody would be happy about and there might be some form of protest. That's when she and her fellow guardians come in to deal with the situation before it can escalate further.  
  
"That would be the ideal, that way nobody has to die and we could be at peace again." Darlene observed.  
  
"Must you say it like that, Darlene?" Aphrodite sighed.  
  
"Of course I do. There are too many what if to consider, we have to be careful and consider every possibility that might happen because of this." Darlene replied.  
  
"I suppose your right." Aphrodite agreed, though she didn't like it.  
  
Honestly, Darlene was so much like her Father at times. Andros always considered every possibility when it came to matters of state. He was a overthinker, and that's what Aphrodite loved about her husband. Whenever they were in court he would always listen to both of the argument before giving his observations and the verdict. She would be lost without his wisdom.  
  
Her Daughter was wise to consider every possibility that could happen. Because, if it were to end badly, everything they worked for would be lost.

* * *

It had been three days after the meeting with her Mother. Darlene was sitting in a secluded area of the Palaces' gardens, relaxing after the night before. With a small group of her Father's guards, she had managed to stop the slavery job and, whilst the mission had ended successful, Darlene wished she managed to put a stop to it before had even started. But, to do that, Darlene would've had knowledge from inside the operation and she had only received reports detailing the sighting of the group: How many were taken, how many were overseeing the group, what weapons they had.  
  
At least now she could relax. Or, at least try to. Though the Magellan gardens were beautiful, her thoughts were occupied with the conversation she had with her Mother. She had already checked in with the others, mostly with Princess Josephine. She has asked for a full report on the situation with the rebels and, whilst they had simmered down for a while, Darlene couldn't help but wonder if something big was going happen. So far there had only been a few peaceful protest, it was just people spreading propaganda against the Moon. Sadly, neither one of them could deal with it as it would only cause more problems for them. The people of Earth already had their opinions on the Lunarians, if they were to intervene those opinions could become worse and there hatred for the Lunarians would grow.  
  
She was grateful that Serenity and Endymion chose a safe spot for their meetings. She didn't doubt Endymion's words before but it was better to be safe then sorry, especially after what her Mother told her. The next time she was with Serenity she would have to talk to the two of them, perhaps they would arrange to meet in a spot far away from Terra. And, if the situation with the rebels worsened then perhaps she might have to put an end to the meetings - for Serenity safety, of course. She knew neither one of them would like it, and it wouldn't be forever, but if they end up going to war over this then they wouldn't have any other choice.  
  
"Aa penny for your thoughts, my lady?"  
  
Darlene nearly jumped out of her seat. She was about to transform until she noticed Adonis standing close by. He was staring at her with a hint of curiosity, a smile was present on his face. Darlene stared back coldly, almost like she was challenging him to try something. The smile on Adonis's face was dropped and he was now looking at her in concern.  
  
"Forgive me, my lady. I didn't mean to startle you." Adonis apologised.  
  
"Your just lucky I wasn't transformed, or had my love me whip chain out. If I did I doubt you would have lasted long." Darlene remarked.  
  
"I suppose so. Although, I have loved to spare against you, Princess." Adonis replied. "I heard your quite the fighter."  
  
"On this side of the galaxy. Even then I'm only second best to Princess Aurelia." Darlene said. "Is there something you needed Adonis? Or, are you here to tell me I'm needed somewhere?"  
  
"Actually, I was hoping to tell you something." Adonis replied. "There has been something on my mind lately, and I was hoping to talk to you about it."  
  
Darlene raised an eye brow at that, wondering exactly what Adonis wanted to tell her. She gestured to the spare seat next to her, inviting him to seat down. Adonis did just that, taking the seat next to her. He wasn't sitting comfortable. He was shifting ever so slightly. He tried to move his mouth to speak but no words were coming out. Darlene waited for him to talk, even though she was starting to get a little impatient.  
  
"I have to be honest here, Princess. From the moment I saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you. You are the most beautiful young lady in the entire Kingdom, you are more beautiful then your own Mother." Adonis started.  
  
Darlene stared at him in bewildered, wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"If I maybe so bold, Darlene, I was wondering if I could court you. I know I'm only a lonely soldier and I don't have anything to give you, but I do love you, Darlene." Adonis proclaimed. "Your are not just a Princess, your not just another person who lives on this Planet. You are a kind and noble women, you put your life before others. You are the light that guides me, and I'm hoping that same light stays with me now."  
  
It took everything she had to not role her eyes, to not sigh in front of his presence. This wasn't the first time she heard words like these. Of people praising her looks, praising the work she does for her Planet. And for what? In hopes they could court her? Marry her even? In hopes that she would bare their children. She had refused every single time. She didn't love them, she couldn't feel a connection for them. It was just a crush, not love. And what Adonis was projecting was nothing more then a crush. They barely knew each other, and he wanted to court her just like that?  
  
She knew her own worth. And she refused to love somebody who didn't show general affection.  
  
"I'm sorry, Adonis. But, I'll have to declined your proposal." Darlene said.  
  
"My lady..."  
  
"No! Listen to me for a moment. I'm sure you are a wonderful man, Adonis, and you will find somebody who loves you equally. But that person is not me." Darlene told him. "As I told you before my duty comes first."  
  
Adonis turned to face her. He took her hands in his. "Maybe to Princess Serenity but she doesn't need you to care of her. She has three other protectors and even then she takes the four of you for granted. She gets to live a carefree life whilst the rest of you have to suffer. Why not take back what she stole from you? You are a Princess and you say you are of equal rank, but your duty is towards a Princess who keeps running away and forsakes her duty to the Moon."  
  
"Are you suggesting I should forsake my duty for love. For you?" The blonde questioned coldly.  
  
Adonis didn't falter under her gaze. "Yes, my love. You are the Princess of Venus, not a lapdog for Princess Serenity. And, we don't have to live on Venus. We could run away where nobody could find us. I know a place where-"  
  
*Slap*  
  
Adonis flinched at touch. It took him a moment to realise what happened. He touch his left check, it was stinging from the touch. He looked back at Princess Darlene who was standing before him, breathing heavily as she looked at him coldly. He didn't miss the murderous look on her face. Perhaps he had overstepped him bounders.  
  
"How dare you!" Darlene yelled. "How dare you even suggest such a thing! I have told you before my duty is to Princess Serenity, regardless of what you or anybody else thinks. Serenity might be a carefree person but she deserved to be happy in a time of uncertain times, and I will not allow somebody like you to talk ill of her."  
  
"My love..."  
  
Adonis tried to reach out for her again, only for Darlene to slap his hand away.  
  
"Don't call me that. You have done nothing to earn my love, what you are feeling is nothing more than a crush. Besides I have no feelings for you, Adonis." Darlene remarked. "If I want to fall in love with somebody then they should show me how are they feel, not just say pretty words in hopes for my hand in marriage. If you ever try something like that again I will be having words with my Father. Good day, Adonis."  
  
With that said Darlene walked away leaving Adonis to his own devices. Perhaps it was bit too much but it was necessary. She didn't have any feelings for him, certainly not the way he had for her.

* * *

It wasn't so long after that encounter with Adonis that Darlene had to return to the Moon, swapping her break for Aithne. As much as she knew she would miss her home planet she was glad to be away from it. Away from Adonis. He had tried to apologise to her, and to correct his mistake. He was so certain that he was in love with her but Darlene refused to listen. It might have been childish, but she refused to listen to a man who wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
Eventually, it was time to chaperon Serenity down to Earth. Darlene tried to not let her concerns get the best of her. Instead she focused on guiding their ship down to Earth safety the cloaking device was already in place so nobody would be able to detect them approaching Earth. They were meeting Endymion in a town called Maplecrest. The town was north-east from Terra and it was surrounded by the forest. Endymion had some business to take of and it was the perfect place for him and Serenity to meet.  
  
Darlene landed the ship on the outskirts of the forest. After checking on the cloaking device Darlene transformed into Sailor Venus. She picked up the two brown cloaks for her and Princess Serenity and together they left ship and walked into the forest. As they were walking, Venus was in front whilst Serenity was close by her, the town started to become more visible. Sailor Venus had to admit it was a charming little hamlet. There were a few little house all made out of wood, the blonde soldier wondered if they ever had any forest fires, and there were a few shops as well. According to Halimeda the town was built by the hands of Eco warriors, they wanted to get away from the capital and start living of the land.  
  
They found Prince Endymion. But he wasn't alone. He was talking to another man with shoulder length silvery-white hair and blue-grey eyes. His outfit was very similar to Endymion's. He was wearing a grey and white bodysuit with black knee-high armoured boots and a grey cape, the inside of the cap was brown.  
  
"Who is that with Endymion?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but he seems to know Endymion." Sailor Venus replied. "Stay close."  
  
They walked over to the pair. For once Serenity had to resist the urge to run towards him. Endymion was the first to notice them, the man's eyes follow after. Sailor Venus was trying so hard to not blush as he was staring at her, there was a mixture of curiosity and concern in his eyes. There was something about him that reminded her a of king. He was handsome, there no was denying that, and there was something about his hair that made Venus wonder if it was soft.  
  
Endymion bowed to them. "Greetings, Serenity. You are looking beautiful today. I hope the trip down from the Moon wasn't too stressful."  
  
Serenity curtsied, trying not to blush as she did. "Thank you, Endy. The journey wasn't so bad, I just wished I could've seen you sooner. And your looking wonderful today."  
  
Endymion smiled. Then he turned his attention to Sailor Venus. "Lady Venus, it's been a while. The last time Serenity and I met Lady Jupiter told me that you were returning to home planet for a while. I hope your visit was relaxing, I know its not very often that you or your fellow Soldiers get to visit your home Planet but everybody deserve at break every now and then."  
  
"Its was fine, Endymion. Thank you for you asking." Sailor Venus replied. She then turned her attention to the other man. He was surprising calm about the whole ordeal, he wasn't even bother that he had been left out of the conversation for a while. "And, who's this then? I wasn't informed that you were bring somebody with you."  
  
"Ah. My apologises, Lady Venus. But the decision was such short notice." Endymion apologised. He then gestured to the man next to him. "Princess Serenity, Lady Venus, allow me to introduced Lord Kunzite, knight of purity and affection and commander of the middle Eastern regions. He is the leader of my generals, the Shitennou."  
  
Kunzite bowed to them. "It is an honour to meet you both. Endymion has told me about you both, but stories alone only do so much. Perhaps in time we could get to know ourselves better. I would love to know about the young lady who capture my Prince's heart, and the goddess of love who beauty knows no bounds I'm sure."  
  
It took everything she had inside her to not blush at Kunzite comment, she barely noticed Serenity grinning sheepishly at him. Although she had heard the words before, there was something about the way Kunzite said it. He told her she was beautiful but it wasn't just that. He wanted to get to know her more. Perhaps after they talked he wouldn't underestimate her. After all she wasn't the leader of Serenity's protectors for nothing.  
  
She had barely noticed Endymion talking to Kunzite. The white haired man nodded and handed him a wicker basket, after that Serenity and Endymion walked off together but they were in close range to the general and the soldier. She hadn't mean to but she was staring at his eyes. They were so mysterious and mesmerising, she generally felt some could get lost in them. She wondered what it was like to be held by somebody like Kunzite.  
  
At that moment she gasped. She felt it! She felt a connection for this man, though his end of the connection was smaller then her own. This wasn't right. She had only just met the man and she was falling in love with him. She scolded herself for having such a feeling. Her duty to Serenity must come first, but why was her heart fighting for a man she barely met?  
  
She felt Kunzite touch her shoulder. "Are you alright, Lady Venus?"  
  
"I... I am fine, Lord Kunzite." Sailor Venus replied.  
  
That's when she noticed something. There was something tied around Kunzite's hand. It was very faint and it look a little red. It looked like a red line. She followed it with her eyes and, to her horror, the line went towards her own hand. It was the same line she saw for Aurelia and Cordelia. The same for Serenity and Endymion.  
  
The red string of fate.  
  
The blonde soldier quickly turned away from him. She had hoped he didn't see her blush at the realization. Why was this happening now? Could it be that she and Kunzite were meant to be together?  
  
"Perhaps you should sit down and rest for a moment? It wouldn't do you or your charge no good if you passed out now, would it?" Kunzite suggested.  
  
Sailor Venus nodded, though no words were coming out of her mouth. She went to sit down on a wooden bench close by to them, Kunzite did the same only to make sure that she wouldn't pass out - they were still close to Serenity and Endymion. She tried to calm her breathing. Perhaps she was mistaken and the red line meant something else. She hoped so because now was not the time to fall in love with somebody.  
  
Although, and perhaps she was mistaken, but judging by the way he talked to her it sounded like he was concern for her. She tried to tell herself that he was just concern for her health, and he was right it wouldn't do her any good if she passed out now. But, perhaps it was more then that. Perhaps there was affection coming him, no matter how much he was willing to show. And, though she would never admit it, it was nice. Not to mention different... and refreshing.  
  
Perhaps her Mother was right. Nobody fight against love.  
  
Although, in this case, she wished she could fight against it.  
  
  



	2. Conflicted heart.

Darlene had trouble sleeping that night.

It wasn't time she had trouble sleeping. There had been many a night when she had trouble sleeping. Of course that was down to having a stomach ache or having women's problems. However, no matter how hard she tried to relax and drift of to a peaceful slumber, sleep wouldn't come to her. She tried adjusting her position so that she was more comfortable but nothing happened. She even tried counting sheep, something that she hadn't done in a long time, but she still couldn't drift off.

Instead she sat up in bed and leaned back slightly so that her back was pressed into her pillow. She turned her head slightly so that she was looking at the window. Her bedroom was close to Princess Serenity so that meant she got a good view of the Palace's garden. But, as of right now, the only view she got was dazzling stars in the nights sky. It was beautiful sight to be hold. It made her feel peaceful.

But, it didn't ease the aching in her heart.

Ever since she left Maplecrest with Serenity her heart felt uneasy. She was certain that she was in good health but that wasn't the real reason as to why her heart was aching. It was because of Kunzite. As much as Darlene didn't want to admit it but, from the moment she had met him, she was smitten by him. There was no deny that he was handsome and, perhaps if fate allowed it, she could get to know him better before deciding that she is in love with him.

But, at the same time, she knew her feelings would have to be put a side for her duty. No matter how much she loved him, and the same could be said for Kunzite's own feelings, she knew her duty would always come first. It would be better for them if they became friends or allies during these difficult times. There was no telling what would happen next if the situation with rebels were to worsen.

She had to admit she was curious about what kind of life she and Kunzite could have if they were to end up together.

She summoned a special item. It was a pink mirror with wings on the left and the right, and on the front of the mirror were roses. At the top of the mirror was a orange heart and on the handle part of the mirror was a yellow scallop with the symbol of Venus on it. It was called the Angelic Mirror. It had once belonged to her Mother, technically it still did, but Queen Aphrodite had handed it down to her. The purpose of the mirror was to see what kind of future you could have with a certain person, like a future lover for example. There were many possibilities that the mirror could show you, both good and bad. Darlene had hoped it was the former.

"Angelic Mirror, show me the truth. Show me the life in which me and Kunzite could value." Darlene said.

The reflection flash and the image changed. She could see her future self, her hair had become longer like the previous Venusian rulers and on her head was a gold crown. She was wearing a orange gown that faded into yellow at the bottom with orange ruffles that faded into a lighter shade of colour. Underneath her breast were two sets of gold beads and at the top of her gown was a winged heart shaped brooch in yellow with the symbol of Venus in the middle. On her arms were long, fingerless gloves with gold bracelets on them. On her shoulders were winged like feathers. She had heart earrings and the symbol of Venus was on her forehead. In her hair was a red bow.

Kunzite hadn't changed much. Though, what was surprising about the future image was seeing the children she and Kunzite could have. There were three children present, one boy and twin girls. The boy was the oldest and had pale blonde hair that was neatly done up in a ponytail and blue eyes. As for the girls despite being twins they had completely different hair and eye colour. One of them had long white hair and blue eyes whilst the other had pale blonde hair and blue-grey eyes.

Darlene had to force herself to look away. She felt her eyes water as a familiar aching returned to her. She could have this, she could have this perfect life if she wanted to. No doubt Kunzite would've made a wonderful husband and Father. But, Darlene knew it wasn't meant to be. As much as it would've been nice to have this life, and these wonderful children, her duty to Princess Serenity would always come first. Serenity needed protecting, she needed her guidance and her teaching. Besides she didn't know if Kunzite felt the same about her.

She sighed as she removed the covers and got out of bed. There was no point in trying to get back sleep now. Instead she decided to get a glass of water and a book from the Palace's library. Perhaps if she did some light reading then might be able to go to sleep. With that in mind Darlene picked up her dressing gown and left the room.

* * *

Even though she had been staying on Moon on for a while now, Darlene was still fascinated by the Palace's library. She knew Halimeda would have been in here all day if had not been for duties, senshi training and her own lessons - she didn't know how she managed to fit all of that in for just one day. The library had two floors, with the floors being connected by a spiral staircases. Both of the floors had blue carpet with silver markings, planetary symbols and runes stitched into it. On the celling there was a mural of the Moon Goddess Selene. In the centre of the room was round wooden table with a white cloth over it and chairs placed neatly around the table. On the other side of the room was a marble statue of the Moon Goddess Selene. Vases with white roses were placed around the statue and behind it was a stain glass window.

As she was walking down the allies it occurred to Darlene that didn't exactly know what genre of book she was looking for. Whilst the Library had a variety of books for research, there were a collections of books in different genres. Darlene stop by one of the bookcases, this one had a collection of romance novels and science fiction. She decided to start looking here, see if there was anything catching her interest before moving on.

"Darlene."

She turned around and saw a young man sitting in one chairs. He had long, white hair and purple eyes. He was dress head to toe in white with a long necklace with two crescent moon pendants on it, the top one was gold and the bottom one was white. On his forehead was a crescent moon. This was Artemis. He was the advisor to Queen Serenity but when Darlene started to live at the Moon Kingdom he became her advisor.

"Artemis! Don't scare me like that." Darlene scolded.

"My apologies, Lena. But the opportunity was too good to miss." Artemis apologised whilst trying to hold back his laughter.

In response Darlene turned her back at him and crossed her arms. That gave Artemis a hint that he had taken it too far and he was trying to calm himself. Although Artemis and Darlene were good friends there were times when they got on each others nerves.

"Again, I am sorry Princess." Artemis said.

"You better be." Darlene replied as she turned back to him. "So, why are you in the library in the first place? Did Luna kick you out of the bedroom again?"

Artemis felt his checks warmth at the mention of his partner "Uh, no. She hasn't. I just been having trouble sleeping lately and I didn't want to wake her."

"You too." Darlene sighed as she took a seat in the spare chair.

"Yes. Me and Luna have been receiving reports from our home Planet, Mau. Apparently our guardian, Sailor Mau, has been having some trouble lately and me and Luna were wondering if there's anything we can do in order to help her. "Artemis told her.

"Have you tried asking Queen Serenity? I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping out, or giving you advise on the matter." Darlene questioned.

"We have considered asking Queen Serenity for help but there would only be so much that she can do. Whilst our people are hospitable towards outsides the only thing Queen Serenity could do is give advice on the matter." Artemis explained. "Only our guardian has enough power to take action. "

"What about the King and Queen of Mau? Can't they do anything?" The Venusian inquired.

"We don't have any Kings or Queens on Mau. Technically, Lady Ariel is the only one considered as royalty. She was the one born with the power of Mau but she had to fight her way to get to where she is now. "Artemis replied. "Unlike the people of the Moon, and the people of the other planets, our ruling system is quite different. Instead of being born into the royal family and thus being the next in line for throne, anybody who wishes to lead our people would have to compete in a series of tests and fights in order to prove themselves rulers of Mau."

"I'm guessing Lady Ariel was involved with these tests and fights." Darlene said.

"She was and managed to complete them. However, at the time there was some sort of prejudice against her becoming ruler. Before Lady Ariel became the leader we only had male rulers and everybody fought it should stay that way. So, when Lady Ariel ended up defeating her last opponent people weren't happy with the outcome." Artemis answered. "Her claim was strengthened by having the Chrysoberyl crystal but many are still sceptic about having a women rule them. They believe that Lady Ariel would end up marrying somebody. So far she had refused every married proposal and there have been a few attempts on her life."

Darlene was taken aback by that. She was happy with Lady Ariel's decision to not marry. If anything she should be able to marry whoever she wanted rather then being forced to accept a married proposal - unless she felt the same way for that person. But that wasn't what surprised her. It was the mere fact that there had been a few attempts on her life. Were the people of Mau that offended by having a women rule them? There had been a few Queens that have refused to marry before and have ruled without having a King. Were the people of Mau so stuck in there way that they didn't want to change the status quo?

Artemis couldn't help but smile when he saw thoughtful Darlene was. He could tell that there was something about his current predicament that had really bothered her. Perhaps it was to do with the married proposal. He knew Darlene had received a few courtships herself but she had refused all of them, stating that her duty to Princess Serenity would always come first.

Or, perhaps it was something else? Perhaps it was to do with the fact that the people of Mau didn't want a women ruling them. From what he had learnt from the Venusian History was that Venus was predominantly ruled by women. Of course, the Venusian history was far more complicated that what with the polygamy and the other complicated issues like one of the previous Princess forsaking her duty to fight along the soldiers. But there had never been a man who had ruled Venus before. That being said a Queen doesn't have to have a man ruling along side her and whilst the Venusian Queens have a strong connection to emotions that doesn't mean that they are weak either.

"You needn't worry, Princess. Lady Ariel is a skilled fighter and she knows how to adapt to difficult situations. She'll know if somebody tries to take her life again." Artemis assured her. Darlene raised an eye brow at that, wondering exactly what he meant. Artemis chuckled in response. "Lets just say she has feline senses."

Darlene wasn't convinced by his words but she choose to agree with him. Artemis had complete faith in his guardian, she wasn't going to question his judgement.

So, it looks like I'm not the only one who's been having trouble sleeping lately. Do you want to talk about it?" Artemis said.

Darlene started to open her mouth but she immediately closed it again. She was in a bit a predicament now. Whilst she wanted to tell Artemis what was bothering her, it meant that she would have to be truthful in the matter. That meant she would have to tell him about Serenity's visit to Earth, or her own feelings for Kunzite. Of course, she didn't have to be completely truthful about it. She could create situation based on her own feelings without revealing the truth to Artemis - he didn't need to know anyway.

"Its difficult to say." Darlene said "Lets say there is a women who is in love with somebody but she doesn't know how he feels about her. And, lets say that this person has the same feelings for her but because of certain obligations they can't be together, despite the fact that they were connected by a red string of fate. What's your take on the matter?"

"Hmm. That is a difficult one, Princess." Artemis replied. "Well, regardless of people's background, they should be able to start a relationship with each other. As long as they love each who's to say that they can't be together. Who are these people your talking about?"

"One is a Princess and the other is a general. And, that they are from two completely different worlds." Darlene said.

"I see. Well, there have been cases when people like that have started a relationship. The current Queen of Earth, Queen Amaryllis, is married to a Captain Asher who used to be in her Father's guard. They had feelings for each other but due to there social standings, and the fact that Amaryllis's Mother wanted her to marry somebody of noble birth, they couldn't be together." Artemis said. "It wasn't until Queen Serenity and the other Planetary Queens went to aid her that they ended up confessing their feelings for each other. Captain Asher went one step further and he forsake his duty to fight along side the Sailor Soldiers."

"So, regardless of who there are, they still ended up marrying each other." Darlene summarised. "How do you know about this?"

"I may have read Queen Serenity's old reports." Artemis admitted, whilst grinning sheepishly. "Please don't tell Luna."

"Don't worry, Arty. Your secret is safe with me." Darlene replied.

Of course, whilst Queen Serenity's reports weren't exactly of limits there were some details that nobody was suppose to know about that. Nobody was suppose to know about Serenity's involvement with the issue on Earth back when Amaryllis was a Princess, even though Amaryllis had asked for Serenity's and her fellow Princesses help.

Still though, Artemis's words did lighten the aching in her heart - not by much but it did make her feel a little bit more comfortable about the situation she had gotten herself into. Of course, she still didn't know Kunzite's feelings about the matter but she was brave enough to talk about it then she might end up finding out one day. She had a feeling that they would end up working together from now on seeing as both Endymion and Serenity needed chaperones. Or, perhaps this was just a once of and Endymion had to bring Kunzite with him. He didn't tell her why he had brought Kunzite in the first place.

Despite that even if she and Kunzite had the same feelings for each other she knew that they could never be together. She wasn't a Lunarian but the Moon-Earth still applied to people from the other Planets.

Perhaps now was the time to have a much needed conversation with her Mother.

* * *

Darlene was making her way to the surveillance room. She had just finished another day of Senshi training. This time she was partner with Princess Aithne and, needless to say, the Martian Princess was frustrated about something. Sure, there had been times when both she and Aithne had pushed themselves beyond their limits, but this time Aithne's attacks seemed to be a lot more stronger then normal. Whatever it was was Darlene couldn't tell, she didn't want to ask her about either less she ends up facing Aithne's wrath.

It had been three days after Darlene had that conversation with Artemis. Whilst she had made a promise to herself that she would contact her Mother the Queen of Venus had been called a way from Magellan castle on royal business. It was her Father who informed her about it. King Andros had informed her that her Mother had been called to Labyrinthus on a state of emergency and wouldn't be back for three days. Darlene had asked him about why she wasn't informed but Andros didn't have much information to give her.

When she entered the surveillance room to her relief the room was quiet. Darlene would have thought Luna would have been working in here. Perhaps she was on a break, or she was in a meeting with Queen Serenity. Whatever the reason was Darlene would take full advantage of it. She didn't need any distractions or anybody finding out what she and her Mother were talking about.

Sitting at the console Darlene made contact with Magellan's console. A few seconds later the screen changed and on the other end was young man with wavy red hair, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. He was wearing practical clothing: a white winged collar shirt, a tracker jacket and dark blue jeans.

"Ah, Princess Darlene." The young man said. "Its been a while. I can't recall the last time we spoke. I would have been at Magellan the last time you visited but I was called away to my family's home."

"Hello, Rhys." Darlene greeted. "It has been a long time since we talked. How have you been? How's Catherine and your family?"

"I have been better, Princess. I went down with a bad case of the flu a few weeks ago, I've only just recovered a few days ago despite the court's physician saying otherwise." Rhys replied. Upon hearing that it took everything Darlene had to not let out a bunch of curse words. There were some members of the court who didn't like Rhys and his family, they made that very clear. "Catherine is good. She became a Aunty two months ago. Dahlia gave birth to boy, she and Robert decided to call him Antonio."

"Keeping with the flower name, I see." Darlene observed. "Tell Dahlia I said congratulations and tell her that I will visit her family on my next trip to Venus."

"Will do, Lena." Rhys replied. "So, did you need something?

"If its not too much trouble I was wondering if you could tell my Mother that I need to talk to her. I have some concerns that need to be discussed." Darlene requested.

"Of course, My lady." Rhys replied. "Oh. I should tell you, Princess. Queen Aphrodite came back to Magellan late last night. Whilst she has been able to get some rest she still a little worse for wear."

"My Father told me about that. He told me she had gone to Labyrinthus on state of emergency." The Princess recalled. "He didn't tell me much about it, however."

"I see. I'm sure your Mother would tell you what happened." Rhys said. "I better go and and talk to her. I'll be back soon."

With that said Rhys left the console. As she was waiting Darlene thought turned to her friendship with the redhead. Rhys had been a friend of her since childhood. His family was good friends with King Andros and, whilst they weren't exactly of noble birth, Rhys family had been invited into the royal court of Venus - Aphrodite had no objections when he brought the idea up. As they were growing Rhys and Darlene were inseparable, Darlene had shown him around Magellan the first time he visited her and even going as far as defending him when he was being picked on. Nobody had objected to that.

Many had thought that Rhys and Darlene were probably going to end up courting each other. But that wasn't the case. Darlene and Rhys were just good friends, and the Princess of Venus treated him like a Brother. Besides, Rhys was in love with Catherine and Darlene had actual helped them get together.

Darlene heard some shuffling on the other side of the screen. A few seconds later her Mother appeared and took a seat in the chair. It was no surprise to Darlene that her Mother was wearing her sleeping attire and her pink dressing gown. Though, upon seeing the dark circles around her Mother's eyes and just how tired she actually was, Darlene couldn't help but feel guilty. Maybe she should reschedule and tell her Mother go back to sleep. Whilst she needed her advice about what she should do with Kunzite Darlene wouldn't mind waiting another day just so that her Mother could get better.

"Hello, sweetheart." Aphrodite greeted.

"Hello, Mother." Darlene replied. "You looked exhausted. Perhaps you should go back to sleep. We can talk another time."

"I'm fine, Darling. Its just a miner set back from the magic that I used." Aphrodite said.

"What happened, Mother? Father told me that you had been called to Labyrinthus for an emergency." Darlene asked.

"Somebody was trying poison the entire population of Labyrinthus. There is a river that runs through the city called Radunitsa, which is known for being haunted by lost souls. If the person who wanted the entire city dead was successful he would have summoned the lost souls and they would force to attack our home Planet." Aphrodite explained. "In order to stop this man me and my fellow guardians had two days to prepare for an ritual which would allow us to purify the river and calm the lost souls."

"That explains why you are so tired." Darlene observed.

"Yes, Darling. Using such magic is both draining and tiresome since there is so much work that has to be done. Fortunately, the person in question had no weapons on him so we able to capture him and bring him back to Magellan. Your father and my guardians are preparing for his trial." Aphrodite replied.

"Good. I hope it gets what he deserves." The blonde said.

Aphrodite couldn't help but agree with her daughter.

"So, Rhys told me you had some concerns that need to be discussed." Aphrodite said. "What on your mind sweetie?"

"Oh. Right. Um." Darlene stuttered. She stop herself from continuing once she realised she had been stuttering. She was nervous. "I was wondering if I can have your advice about something. Its... Well, you won't believe this, Mother but I... I think I'm in love with somebody."

"I see." Aphrodite said.

She was surprised by Darlene's sudden confession. After her last few attempts of helping her Daughter find love, Aphrodite had decided to let Darlene decided whom she should love rather then putting her through various courtships she clearly wasn't happy about. There had been a few times where she did send the odd letter informing her that somebody wanted to court her. That being said she didn't think it was possible that Darlene would find somebody so soon. Whoever it was must have had a good impression on her daughter.

"Why don't you tell me about it, sweetie?" Aphrodite encouraged.

"Well, it was my turn to chaperon Serenity down to Earth. We were meeting Prince Endymion in Maplecrest and somebody had accompanied him. His name is Kunzite and when Serenity and Endymion took off for a picnic we got a moment alone together. That's when I felt a connection for him." Darlene explained. "But, that's not all. I noticed that we were connected by a red string. You know, the red string of fate. Of course, it could mean anything and I do have a feeling that we will be working together in the near future, but I can't deny it, Mother. I do have feelings for him."

"And, that's not all. Three nights ago I was having trouble sleeping because of this constant aching in my heart. Seeing as I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon I decided to sit up in bed and summon the Angelic Mirror. I wanted to see what kind of future me and Kunzite could have if we ended up together." Darlene added. "Needless to say what I saw rather interesting. I was shown as the Queen of Venus with Kunzite as my King and we have three children together, a boy and twin girls."

"Hmm. Interesting." Aphrodite commented.

_"Interesting? Is that all she has to say?" Darlene thought. "No remarks about my future children, or about my silly little crush on a man I had only just met."_

Darlene watched her Mother carefully. Even in her unkempt state her Mother was still a image of image of beauty. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through her Mother's head? Was she merely gathering her thoughts, or was she thinking about her future and potential Grandchildren. Or, and Darlene had hoped this wasn't the case, was her Mother overjoyed with her Daughters confession and merely musing on all of her attempts at finding a suitor for her Daughter.

"Its seems, my dear Daughter, that you are in quite the predicament. You still want to obey the laws that Queen Merrity had issued yet having a connection for Kunzite means you could end up courting him. " Aphrodite observed. "And, since you are both connected by the red string of fate, it means that your destines are intertwined with each other."

"But what if it doesn't come to that Mother? What if me and Kunzite don't end up together?" Darlene questioned. "I don't even know how he feels about me and we have only just met."

"It won't be like that straight away. It might take some time before you and Kunzite fall in love with each other properly. And, if Kunzite doesn't feel the same way then that doesn't mean the red string of fate will end up breaking. No matter what happens next you and Kunzite would always be connected to each other." Aphrodite told her. "Tell me something, sweetie. When you saw the red string how bright was the colour of the string?"

Darlene was thoughtful for a moment, recalling the scene that happened before. "It wasn't that bright, Mother. I could still see it but it was was very dime."

"Ah, no wonder your having these little doubts. You see both me and your Father are connected by a red string. Of course, I would have married your Father either way, but we did spend a lot of time working along side each other. In the beginning the red string won't be that bright but it still means that are joined to the person that it is connected to. So it quite possible that you and Kunzite will end up working together, especially since Serenity and Endymion keep seeing each other." Aphrodite explained. "The red string only becomes more brighter after the wedding and the first night together. If Kunzite doesn't feel the same way then red string won't change, nor will it break. And nobody says you have to jump into a courtship straight away. Feelings will comes after woods but destinies will remain the same. If I were to guess as to what your destines is then it would have to do with protecting Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion."

Well, if her Mother put it like that then Darlene knew she couldn't argue with that logic. By the looks of things, no matter what happens next, hers and Kunzite's destinies would always be intertwined with each other. And, yet, there was something troublesome about that. If she and Kunzite were intertwined with each does that mean that they couldn't seek out other partners if they wanted to? Does be connected by the red string mean that they are only bound to each other and no one else?

On the other side of the screen Aphrodite watched as her daughter lowered her head. The blonde haired Princess was fiddling with her hands in lap and she was biting the corner of her lip. She could tell that there was something upsetting her Daughter.

"What's wrong, darling?" She asked.

"I... I'm afraid, Mother." Darlene admitted. "I'm afraid of what might happen if anybody found out about my feelings. I'm afraid of what Kunzite might say if I tell him about how I feel. I'm scarred of the consequences for failing my duty all because I fell in love with somebody from Earth and that I couldn't protect Princess Serenity."

"Oh, darling. You have nothing to worry about. Nobody should tell you how to feel." Aphrodite replied. "The only way your going to find out how Kunzite feels about you is by asking him, sweetheart. I know its a hard thing to do but you don't have to do it straight away. If I might suggest something, when it your time to escort Princess Serenity down to Earth spent some time with Kunzite, get to know him better before you make any decisions."

Her Mother was right, no matter how much she wanted to disagree with her. It wasn't her idea that she wanted to disagree with it, it was the consequences of what could happen if anybody found out what she had been doing on Earth. Heck, even the mere thought of her telling Kunzite how she felt about him was frightening but, once again, her Mother was right. She had to tell him how she felt, even if it was a little bit risky.

"Thank you, Mother." Darlene said. "I feel little bit better already."

"Your welcome, sweetie." Aphrodite replied. "And remember I'm always here if you need anything. Now, if you don't mind, I think will go back to bed. I'm sure your Father and my guardians can take care of Venus whilst I regain my strength."

"Of course, Mother. Sweet dreams." Darlene said.

Aphrodite returned her Daughters kind words with a smile before ending communications. On her end of the screen Darlene sighed as she did the same, returning the screen to its original state. Sometimes she really missed her home Planet, even if it did have some faults. She missed her family and her friends - despite the fact that she had made some new friends whilst she was living on the Moon. Halimede, Aithne, Josephine and Serenity would always have a special in her heart and she valued her friendship with them. But she had known the Venusians longer. They were her family, her friends and her people and she would do everything in her power to protect them.

Still though at least she had a proper idea of what was happening to her. She even had better guidance of what to do with her feelings. She knew at some point she would have to talk to Kunzite or, at the very least, get to know him better before making stupid decisions. Love was a learning experience and Darlene still had a lot to learn before she could understand it for good. If Kunzite was already taken or he didn't feel the same in the matter then, whilst it would hurt for a while, Darlene would still be happy knowing he had heard her out. At least she and Kunzite would be working together to protect their charges.

That's all she could ask for, right?


End file.
